stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bored of the Rings
The Bored of the Rings trilogy was the second line of videos, created by RMA Studios sometime in 2005 or 2006. As the title may suggest, the series is a parody of The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien, drawing heavy inspiration from the motion picture trilogy by Peter Jackson. The series may have also drawn inspiration from the 1969 parody novel of the same name as several characters posses similar names to those featured in the novel. As the upload is currently incomplete, no further detailed plot synopses or trivia can be written after the Council of Bell-Rond. ''The Community of the Ring'' Towards the beginning of the second age of Center-Earth, rings of power were divided among the races. Three for the elves, seven for the dwarves, and nine for mortal men. However, the dark lord Sore-Arm from the land of Bordor created a master ring to give him absolute power. A last alliance of men and elves fought against him, but soon fell beneath his power. However, the King of Men's son Eceil-Dork picked up his father's sword and cut off Sore-Arm's hand, with the ring on it. Sore-Arm is defeated, but he was not truly destroyed, as his soul was bound to the ring. Eceil-Dork, who kept the ring, was later ambushed and killed by Sore-Arm's Dorks. The ring fell into the water where it was found more than 3,000 years later by the man Bob Newell, who gained unnaturally long life from it. But the ring slipped away and abandoned him, but was soon found by Dildo Faggins, a bobbit of the Spire. On Dildo's 326th birthday, the Wizard Grandoof arrives to congratulate him. Dildo explains to Grandoof he can't finish his book in the Spire, as has grown tired of it. At the party, Dildo explains he is leaving and never coming back and disappears using his ring. Frito shows up at Dildo's house and asks Grandoof about his uncle's whereabouts. Grandoof explains the situation and reveals Dildo left the young Hobbit everything, including the very ring he plundered from Bob Newell. Frito asks what it does and Grandoof believes it might destroy the world, to which Frito passively agrees. Grandoof than embarks to research it for twenty years. When he returns, he instructs Frito to throw it into fire, revealing a strange riddle engraved on it. Before the two can decipher it, Grandoof becomes aware of the presence of Spam-Wise Grungy, Frito's gardener. He is questioned about what he overheard, only to reveal heard a topic they hadn't covered yet. Before Sore-Arm can make his move on Center-Earth, Grandoof instructs the two Bobbits to meet him at The Ramming Horse pub, while he will seek the advise of an old friend. Grandoof meets with the Sour-Mom the Plaid, who reveals his "bad rock", an artifact capable of communicating with Sore-Arm. As the peoples of Center-Earth have "grown stupid" (As demonstrated by Harry Potter, who had wondered into the wrong spoof), Sour-Mom believes they should ally with Sore-Arm. Grandoof refuses and a fight between the two wizards ensues, with Sour-Mom the victor, who then traps Grandoof on the rooftop of his tower. Meanwhile, Frito and Spam continue their journey away from the Spire, where they run into fellow Bobbits Larry and Pimpin, who had wandered into the Farmer Faggot's crops. The four seek shelter and Larry and Pimpin decide to join with the others on their journey and embark on the road once again. While stumbling upon some mushrooms, Frito, sensing danger, urges them to get off the road, as one of Sore-Arm's wraiths has spotted them. As the Bobbits hide beneath a cluster of boulders, Frito distracts their oppressor by throwing a rock in its direction, giving them the chance to escape. The wraith gives chase and prepares to kill Spam, who fights back by poking it in the eyes and using its own sword against it. Battered and humiliated by the halflings, the wraith gives up and the quartet escapes, finally reaching their destination at The Ramming Horse, where the innkeeper explains that Grandoof has been missing for quite some time. Frito then unexpectedly slips and the ring falls on his finger, and a strange man named (Who had been suspiciously observing the group since they arrived), politely instructs Frito to remove the ring, lest he wishes to alert their presence to the wraith. The Five Towers Frito Faggins, Spam-Wise Grungy, Bob Newell, Spider, Larry and Pimpin, Gigley, Legg-Less, Sour-Mom, Merlin, Druid King, Lancelot, Tristian, Arthur, Granddoof, Mordred. The Return of the King from the Wrong Story Frito Faggins, Spam-Wise Grungy, Bob Newell, Larry and Pimpin, Spider, Gigley, Legg-Less, Merlin, Granddoof, Arthur Pendragon, Lancelot, Druid King, Bell Round. Trivia *The predecessor of Eceil-Dork (Matt Provencal) dies with his sword between his legs, a throwback to a shot of Robin in The Revenge of Morgana. *Many additional jokes were edited out of the available version hosted on the ProjectRichard channel. *The encounter with the wraith was mirrored with the Crazy Fan in Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 40. Sources Bored of the Rings: The Community of the Ring *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 Bored of the Rings: The Five Towers * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 Bored of the Rings: The Return of the King from the Wrong Story *Episode 11 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 *Episode 14 *Episode 15 *Episode 16 **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NO7V6pr23Ws The Crash in RMA] (Crossover with King Arthur) **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7j2-oeOfdI Eggnog Commercial from Return of the King: From the Wrong Story] Category:Other Shows